Et le regard d'argent brisa la cage de diamant…
by Keya Shiro
Summary: Trafalgar Law fait une surprenante rencontre, ou plutôt une découverte, alors qu'il voyage dans les profondeurs de Grand Line. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette rencontre bouleverse sa vie à ce point...
1. Prologue

_**Et le regard d'argent brisa la cage de diamant…**_

 _Et oui, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur One Piece! Je sais, j'en commence beaucoup à la fois, mais comprenez moi, il y a tellement de possibilité, et encore, je me concentre sur le personnage de Law et son entourage!_

 _Non, je ne vais pas abandonner mes autres fics, le truc c'est que... J'écris tout le temps, mais sur papier, pendant mes cours majoritairement, ou dans les transports. Je dois TOUT remettre sur ordinateur, en modifiant par moment ce qui ne me plait plus assez, les répétitions et erreurs de style. Et c'est long... j'ai entre 2 et 3 chapitres d'avance sur papier sur Entre Tachetés, trame, idées et récit déjà corrigé mélangés, hein, mais je dois tout remettre sur PC^^ Pour le Chirurgien Perdu, c'est une autre histoire, j'ai les idées, 1 chapitre et demi de pré-fait, mais le baiser me bloque: comment je repars?!_

 _Sur ce, et en espérant que vous me comprenez, et surtout que vous comprenez la raison de la rareté de mes publications... On passe à la fic!_

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter**

* * *

 **Prologue : La Belle et l'Abysse**

Dans les abysses des eaux de Red Line se mouvait tranquillement le monstre de métal jaune renfermant en son sein l'équipage des Hearts. Dans la salle commune, le capitaine et le chef cuisinier se battait une nouvelle fois pour le même motif épineux : la présence, malgré son interdiction formelle, de pain sur le bâtiment pirate.

« Mais enfin capitaine, tout le monde aime le pain, c'est un aliment de base !  
_ J'ai clairement interdit la présence de cette horreur, et je déteste ça, donc tout le monde n'aime pas ça ! Répondit le susnommé, énervé.  
_ Mais- tenta de protester le cuisinier.  
_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, faites-moi disparaître le stock de pain dans les trois heures sinon il finit dans l'eau, menaça le brun.  
_ Oui capitaine, capitula le cuistot désespéré sous les regards compatissants des membres de l'équipage présents.  
A peine l'homme s'était-il incliné sous la supériorité du chirurgien que les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent violement, laissant passer deux hommes épouvantés poursuivis par un certain ours polaire. Fatigué de ce comportement répétitif, le capitaine acheva d'une traite son café encore bien trop chaud, grimaçant au contact brulant du liquide dans sa gorge. Immédiatement après, il ordonna une remontée à la surface avant d'aller s'isoler dans la vigie, s'attirant les remerciements de l'ours blanc qui se sentait succomber sous la chaleur du sous-marin.

Seul face à l'immensité bleutée, Law s'affala dans le fauteuil en poussant un soupir, situé entre le bonheur et l'épuisement. La secousse familière du submersible s'en retournant vers la surface vint le bercer, et l'homme perdit son regard dans la contemplation de l'eau salée. Les nombreux poissons colorés défilant devant la grande vitre de la vigie le distrayaient, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche quelque chose de différent, d'inerte, d'humain, de magnifique. Plus le sous-marin remontait, plus le corps immergé de l'être se rapprochait du capitaine, très vite, il identifia la personne comme étant une jeune femme, malgré les rayons encore un peu timide aussi loin vers les profondeurs. La fascination du Chirurgien de la Mort repoussait à chaque instant un peu plus ses propres limites.  
Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Law prit sin Den Den Mushi et fit stopper tout mouvement du bâtiment pirate, se retrouvant ainsi à une demi-douzaine de mètres de l'objet de son attention.  
« Pas encore assez proche… » Songea-t-il, voulant toujours en découvrir plus sur cette femme, immobile et pourtant si gracieuse qui se trouvait devant lui, dans les profondeurs de l'océan…  
La demoiselle inerte sombrait lentement vers les abysses marins, et sa présence à un peu plus de 50 mètres de la surface sans que le moindre monstre marin ne l'ait déjà approchée, tenait du miracle aux yeux du capitaine pirate.  
Les observations du chirurgien furent coupées net par l'intrusion de l'ours polaire se plaignant de l'arrêt soudain des machines.  
Glacial et sans pitié, Law le mit à la porte de la vigie pour retourner à sa calme contemplation de l'être, de plus en plus proche de la vitre. Les poissons s'intéressèrent au corps immergé, le pirate lâcha un juron en apercevant des carnivores approcher de la miss, mais se trouva bouche bée lorsque ces derniers s'éloignèrent rapidement, sans même la toucher.  
Soupirant, il se laissa tomber contre la vitre, au niveau de la demoiselle, et se perdit complètement sans son observation. Les reflets lumineux de la chevelure à la couleur des neiges éternelles les plus pures, hypnotisaient le brun. L'aspect doux de la peau d'asphalte lui donner envie de traverser cette épaisse vitre et de la toucher, Elle. Par-dessus tout, il désirait ardemment voir son visage, tel un besoin irrésistible. Ce désir fut bientôt comblé : le mouvement des poissons autour de la jeune femme faisait lentement tournoyer son corps dans l'eau.

A l'instant où il vit l'expression apaisée de la demoiselle et son visage incarnant la pureté elle-même, le cœur de Law fit un vilain bond dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris.

« Elle est magnifique capitaine, non ?  
Le susnommé sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu l'ours revenir, ni même Sachi et Penguin entrer à sa suite et venir s'installer près de lui.  
_ Elle est plus que ça… Avoua le brun en replongeant son regard dans la vision plus que merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui.  
_ On la croirait en vie, c'est étrange… Commenta Bepo, pensif, faisant tiquer son capitaine.  
_ Ce n'est pas possible, pas à une telle profondeur et sans moyen de couler… Et… Pourtant… Les gars, on la remonte avec nous.  
_ Oui capitaine ! Firent les trois hommes en quittant la pièce au pas de course.  
_ Mais qui es-tu ma belle… ? » Demanda le capitaine dans un tendre soupir, sachant qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment à la demoiselle.  
Tandis que les filets du Sub Nautilus s'enroulaient autour du corps inerte, le Chirurgien de la Mort remarqua entre deux lambeaux de vêtements un tatouage surprenant, qui n'annonçait pas grand-chose de joyeux ou de bon augure :

« Une marine… »

Le sous-marin jaune atteignit finalement la surface et le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée résonna violement, claquant dans l'air. A la surprise générale, il ne s'agissait pas de Bepo, bien que ce dernier ne tardât pas à rejoindre dans un grognement joyeux le pont. Non, celui qui s'était rué hors du sous-marin n'était nul autre que Trafalgar Law, l'homme qui habituellement était le dernier à sortir de l'antre de métal. Non loin derrière Bepo apparurent Sachi et Penguin, tout aussi pressés que leur capitaine, et allèrent l'aider dans la remontée des filets contenant le précieux chargement.  
Les autres membres de l'équipage manquèrent de tomber à la renverse quand le brun déploya précipitamment son pouvoir en murmurant « Room » puis « Shambles » pour faire apparaître le corps finement modelé de la jeune femme quasiment nue.

Par réflexe, le médecin prit la température et le pouls de sa merveilleuse trouvaille, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était forcément morte. Pourtant, bien que plutôt tiède, la miss émettait encore une faible chaleur, et son pouls était extrêmement faible et lent, mais présent. Le temps que l'information soit assimilée par le Chirurgien de la Mort fut plutôt long par rapport à la normale, cependant la situation ô combien incongrue n'aidait pas. Néanmoins, dès qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas un cadavre dans les bras mais une patiente, il se hâta vers l'infirmerie en appelant les quelques membres auxquels il avait réussi à inculquer un minimum de notions médicales. Il ignorait combien de temps la demoiselle tiendrait dans un tel état, et comment elle avait déjà pu survivre, et se devait donc d'agir immédiatement.

« Quelle étrange situation… Ne m'en voulez pas miss mais votre cas m'intéresse bien trop pour renvoyer votre corps au QG de la Marine pour le moment… » Songea le pirate.

D'un sourire sinistre, le Chirurgien de la Mort enfila une paire de gants et commença son travail pour maintenir la demoiselle en vie et, qui sait, peut-être réussirait-il à la faire se réveiller de cette léthargie.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Et le regard d'argent brisa la cage de diamant…**_

 _Coucou! Et oui, voici la suite!  
Bon... Pour le chapitre suivant, il va falloir attendre un petit peu, moins d'un mois, mais une semaine au moins^^ (désolée!)_

 _ **Reviews:**_ Traff Lamy: Merci^^ J'espère que la fiction te plaira, à vrai dire c'est la première idée de fiction que j'ai eu pour One Piece, et je n'avais pas encore osé l'écrire x) Mais oui, vas-y! Écris! C'est une excellente idée! (et si tu publies je veux savoir stp stp stp!)

* * *

 **Disclamer** **: Je ne possède évidemment pas OnePiece, par contre l'OC, ou du moins les personnages additionnels qui arrivent sont ma "propriété", je vous prierais de bien vouloir la respecter**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Belle endormie**

Bip, Bip… Bip, Bip…Bip, Bip…

« Température, 36 degrés Celsius. Pression sanguine à nouveau dans la moyenne : 11.6. Pouls normal, réaction et réflexes myotatiques excellents. Encéphalogramme impressionnant montrant que le sujet n'est pas dans un état végétatif, loin de là. Groupe sanguin… Indéfinissable. Motif de l'inconscience toujours inconnu. La patiente a retrouvé des signes vitaux tout à fait louables mais demeure plongés dans un sommeil impossible à briser. »

Law relisait une nouvelle fois ses observations de la journée. Il venait de travailler sur sa mystérieuse patiente deux jours de suite, ne s'accordant de répit que pour grignoter un morceau, et encore, il avait fallu que Bepo insiste lourdement, en tant que second du capitaine, pour que celui-ci se restaure un minimum.

Le brun fit glisser son regard de sa feuille d'observations à l'objet de son attention. La température de la miss était ce qui lui donnait le plus de fil à retordre : il lui avait fallu réchauffer le corps à 20 degrés dans un bain d'eau dont il avait progressivement augmenté la température, cependant, la demoiselle ne semblait pas disposée à dépasser les 35,2 degrés Celsius. Law avait ainsi dû user de poches chauffantes durant des heures pour atteindre le 36ème degré, et depuis, impossible d'atteindre le 37ème !

Sachi était également passé le déranger à l'infirmerie, mais au final il avait bien fait. Le chirurgien frissonnait encore au souvenir de ce que lui avait révélé son ami et subordonné :

« Capitaine ?  
_ Plus tard, je suis occupé, avait-il grogné.  
_ Je le vois bie- avait alors tenté le matelot.  
_ Je suis oc-cu-pé Sachi ! Râla Law, irrité.  
_ LAW ! Hurla alors le subordonné après avoir envoyé un poing rageur dans le mur métallique le plus proche.

Surpris, le susnommé avait tourné la tête vers celui qui l'avait ainsi appelé par son prénom avec autant de force, et il vit alors l'inquiétude, plus que visible, dans ses yeux.

_ Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Je me vois enfin accorder ton attention ? Demanda le pirate en fermant précautionneusement la porte de la pièce.  
_ Oui.  
_ Bien. Ta patiente fait beaucoup jaser, il va falloir faire attention.  
_ Normal, il y a de quoi être étonné, admit le capitaine.  
_ Non Law, c'est moins agréable que ça… Rétorqua Sachi l'air sombre et une lueur dégoutée dans ses yeux plus que noirs d'inquiétude.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Law, inquiet.  
_ Certains la voit comme… Une belle au bois dormant, et ainsi, une source de… soulagement, très pratique.  
_ Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère, gronda l'homme aux cheveux de jais.  
_ Je ne serais pas venu te voir et n'aurais pas autant élevé la voix si cela avait été faux Law, fit sombrement Sachi. »

A ces mots, le capitaine des Hearts s'effondra sur sa chaise. Certes la miss inconsciente était une perle de beauté, mais jamais il n'aurait songé à une telle horreur. Il avait beau être un pirate, il n'en était pas un de ce genre, non, loin de là…

« Donc… Je vais devoir la surveiller, les surveiller, tous ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, ils ont changé de sujet à mon approche dans le couloir.  
_ Qui sont-ils ? S'enquit le brun.  
_ Je ne les ai pas vus, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de reconnaître leur voix…  
_ Combien sont-ils ? Insista-t-il.  
_ Quatre je pense.  
_ D'accord… Je veillerai sur la miss, ouvre l'œil s'il te plait.  
_ Evidemment ! Acquiesça le subordonné. Capitaine ? Reprit-il après un silence.  
_ Hum ?  
_ De quand date ton dernier repas ? Et puis, t'es-tu reposé un peu ?  
_ Quelle heure est-il ? Réalisa soudainement Law ?  
_ Il est exactement 19 heures et 13 minutes.  
_ Oh. Ce n'est pas sérieux, tu as raison : 12 heures sans manger… grommela le chirurgien.  
_ Et combien sans dormir ? Insista son ami, le regard lourd de reproches.  
_ … 46 heures.  
_ Law…  
_ Je sais, je sais, le coupa-t-il.  
_ Allez viens s'il te plait. »

Le médecin répondit avec un grognement résigné et posa les notes qu'il remplissait depuis des heures. Le duo alla vers la salle commune pour manger un peu, puis Bepo emmena son supérieur dans ses quartiers, ce dernier s'était assoupi juste après avoir achevé son repas.  
Nul ne vit les sourires carnassiers du quatuor posté au fond de la salle…

A son réveil, Law se rua, chancelant, vers l'infirmerie. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, et une boule au ventre bien installée l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, au bout de trois malheureuses heures de sommeil. En arrivant, il dépassa un groupe de quatre hommes qui semblaient se diriger dans la même direction, néanmoins, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil et la fatigue du chirurgien ne l'aidèrent pas : il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'est qu'une fois aux côtés de la demoiselle, saine et sauve, qu'il sut qu'il était incapable de veiller sur elle ainsi. Les bruits de pas s'approchant de la salle où il se trouvait, et réalisant que le seul être censé être éveillé à une telle heure était le matelot de garde, Law comprit que le groupe de pirate mal intentionné arrivait.  
Prenant sa patiente dans ses bras, il décida de l'emmener là où nul ne l'embêterait :  
« Room, Shambles ! »

Il allongea la miss dans son propre lit et s'étira en silence, attendant que la boule qui lui bloquait l'estomac finisse de disparaître. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un soupir de contentement venant de son lit : La patiente inconsciente venait de se rouler en boule en enserrant l'épaisse couverture entre ses bras, frottant son visage illuminé d'un sourire tendre contre le tissu.

Choisissant de garder son pantalon sans pour autant conserver son pull, Law prit place près de la demoiselle, à laquelle il peina à soustraire le moindre pan de couverture.  
N'y tenant plus, il tenta une demande orale :

« Hey Miss, c'est Ma couverture normalement, tu veux bien m'en laisser un bout raisonnable ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et la jeune femme bougea, se mettant encore plus en boule après avoir lâché la dite couverture. Surpris, le capitaine souffla un « merci ». Puis, il disposa le tissu sur eux deux, se rappelant que la température de sa magnifique protégée avait tendance à diminuer pour un rien.  
Voyant que la jeune Marine était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, il retenta de lui parler :

« Tu devrais t'allonger mieux que ça miss… Il y a un oreiller au-dessus de ta tête. »

Là encore, quelques instants passèrent et le corps endormi s'allongea normalement, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller indiqué. Cependant, la jeune femme se mit également à tirer légèrement sur l'habit rêche et vert de patient dont le Chirurgien de la Mort l'avait affublée pour masquer sa nudité. Comprenant rapidement, le médecin se releva et prit dans son armoire une de ses boxers et un tee-shirt avant de tenter de changer la demoiselle. A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas la réaction escomptée du tout : Elle s'écarta du brun et se remit en boule, les muscles tendus et les membres tremblants dès que l'homme effleura sa cuisse en voulant atteindre le tissu.  
Devinant alors une réaction de défense face à une agression, il s'éloigna de la mystérieuse et délicieuse jeune femme puis l'appela :

« Miss, je veux juste te mettre des vêtements plus confortables que ce que tu portes en ce moment, calme-toi… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Comme les fois précédentes, la demoiselle se calma après quelques secondes et se détendit. Doucement et non sans la prévenir, le brun revint près d'elle. Il entreprit de la changer, et pour chaque geste qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer, il en informait la douce beauté endormie. A chaque fois, cette dernière se laissait faire. Finalement, le pirate parvint à habiller convenablement sa patiente aux cheveux blancs, et put enfin se rallonger près d'elle.

L'étonnement du chirurgien ne put que croitre lorsqu'il essaya de prendre la température de la miss, puisque celle-ci frissonna. Elle s'était bel et bien refroidie. Cependant, ce qui surprit le capitaine fut qu'elle vint rapidement se blottir contre la source de chaleur la plus proche, c'est-à-dire Law.

En effet, sa peau était d'une douceur impressionnante et plus qu'agréable. Ses cheveux neige caressaient la peau bronzée du capitaine, d'ailleurs, la sensation que cela lui procurait était des plus délicieuses. Cela, en harmonie avec la respiration lente et profonde ainsi que les battements du cœur de la miss, bercèrent le pirate tant et si bien qu'il sombra dans un doux sommeil à peine eut-il soufflé la bougie qui éclairait la pièce.

Deux coups sur la porte et des excuses redondantes firent sortir des brumes du sommeil le capitaine des Hearts :

« Capitaine, êtes-vous réveillé ? Demanda la voix derrière la porte.  
_ Hmpf ! Oui Bepo, maintenant oui…  
_ Je vous ai réveillé capitaine ? Désolé !  
_ Ce n'est rien, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le capitaine en espérant pouvoir se rendormir sous peu.  
_ La patiente a disparu capitaine, l'informa l'ours.

Law remarqua donc enfin la panique de son second. Panique… Se diffusant alors à une vitesse folle en lui. Comme brulé par le contact du drap, il tenta de se lever mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha, lui faisant baisser les yeux sur la chaude masse blanche qui se trouvait en partie sur lui : Elle.

_ Bepo ? Appela Law.  
_ Capitaine ! Il faut m'aider à la trouver ! Sachi est dans tous ses états aussi !  
_ Bepo, je l'ai trouvée, annonça alors le brun.  
_ Hein ?! Firent les voix de Penguin, Sachi et Bepo à l'unisson, achevant de réveiller leur capitaine.

Le trio ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte des quartiers de leur amis et supérieur, découvrant ce dernier encore au lit, accompagné de la merveilleuse demoiselle, toujours endormie.

_ Vous voyez, elle est avec moi.  
_ Law… Gronda Sachi avec rage.  
_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est strictement rien passé, le coupa immédiatement le susnommé en sentant l'inquiétude de son ami.  
_ Mais alors, pourquoi ? Et puis, comment ? Questionna le pirate, rassuré par les propos de son capitaine.  
_ J'ai compris que la laisser à l'infirmerie pendant mes heures d'absence était une mauvaise idée, je suis allé la chercher, devançant quatre matelots…  
_ Eux… Grincèrent Penguin et Sachi en même temps.  
_ Sans doute.  
_ Mais… Capitaine, si sa blouse de patiente est par terre… Elle porte quoi votre jolie protégée ? Sourcilla Penguin.  
_ Mes vêtements. Je n'allais pas dormir avec cette miss entièrement nue… Expliqua le médecin.  
_ C'est sûr que l'avoir dans votre lit et nue ne vous aurait pas aidé à trouver le sommeil, et que vous auriez été très tenté, mais pourquoi pas la blouse ?  
_ Elle la gênait ? Demanda Bepo.  
_ Elle l'a dit ? Renchérit Penguin.  
_ Non, elle a bougé.  
_ « Bougé » ?  
_ Oui, elle tirait sur sa blouse.  
_ C'est mieux que rien… Admit Sachi.  
_ De loin, confirma le chirurgien. »

Les amis du capitaine l'informèrent ensuite qu'une île était également en vue et qu'il avait dormi environ 12 heures, ce qui ne surprit nulle âme dans la pièce.  
Law retourna à l'infirmerie et réinjecta une dose de nutriments à sa magnifique protégée, puis, la prenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la salle commune dans le but de se restaurer avec son équipage. A son arrivée dans la pièce, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et les regards l'accrochèrent immédiatement.  
« Bonjour » dit-il simplement en allant déposer la demoiselle entre les pattes de Bepo avant de s'asseoir. Sachi et Penguin s'amusaient et riaient de l'air surpris de l'ours polaire lorsque le merveilleux visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un sourire une fois contre la fourrure duveteuse et immaculée. Peu de temps après cela, les discussions reprirent leur cours, bien que plus basses.

Soudain, la plainte d'une chaise brisée retentit dans la salle commune, rendant à nouveau les hommes silencieux. Quatre masses se mouvèrent alors, partant du fond de la pièce pour s'approcher de Law et de ses compères qui jusqu'à présent s'amusait tranquillement.

« Elle était où cette nuit ? Demanda le leader du groupe levé.  
_ Avec moi, répondit le chirurgien sans le cacher, devinant sans mal de qui il parlait ainsi que ce qu'il lui voulait.  
_ Et elle est bonne ? Continua l'homme en esquissant un geste vers l'objet de son intérêt.  
_ Ne te méprends pas, Lilian, j'ai juste veillé à sa température corporelle, il ne s'est strictement rien passé, rétorqua froidement le capitaine tandis que Sachi et Penguin s'était placés entre la miss et le dénommé, et que Bepo la serrait d'avantage contre lui.  
_ Pff ! Même pas les couilles de dire que vous la voulez pour vous tout seul ! Lâche.  
_ Ton comportement est complètement irrespectueux, je suis ton capitaine et je ne tolère pas les viols et autres abus sexuels ! Gronda Law en se levant, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
_ C'est un trou à combler qui ne saura jamais à quoi elle a servi, on est quatre à avoir la trique depuis qu'on l'a vue sur le pont, alors capitaine ou non…  
_ Elle n'est pas- commença le médecin.  
_ Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, menaça sombrement Bepo, coupant son capitaine dans un grondement bestial. Retire le, tout. De. Suite. Répéta le Mink, enserrant la demoiselle dans ses puissantes pattes, son aura animale et dangereuse appuyant le ton assuré et colérique qu'il venait d'employer, contrastant avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

A ces mots, l'un des quatre hommes recula d'un pas, suppliant son capitaine des yeux d'arrêter le leader du quatuor. Il sentait que les choses allaient trop loin. Il était extrêmement rare que le second de l'équipage fasse autant ressortir son côté animal et se dresse contre quelqu'un, mais cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

_ Donne-la moi au lieu de grogner, sous espèce ! Ordonna Lilian, tremblant, en sortant un pistolet pour le pointer sur son capitaine.  
_ Non. Lilian, tu as dépassé les bornes, tu-

Law fut à nouveau coupé, mais cette fois-ci par la détonation de l'arme qui était pointée sur lui, ainsi que par la douleur fulgurante qui apparut instantanément dans son flan.

_ AH ?! Uh… ! Enflure ! Tu vas-

Une nouvelle détonation retentit dans la pièce. Mince, le brun avait laissé son Nodachi dans la chambre ! Qu'avait-il pour se défendre ?  
Le sang s'échappant de son ventre et désormais de son épaule salissait son tee-shirt, répandant une désagréable sensation de froide et d'humidité sur son passage, Trafalgar sentait déjà l'engourdissement se saisir de son corps, en plus de la douleur croissante.  
 _Là ! Un couteau !_ Remarqua-t-il.

_ Room ! Fit-il en se saisissant de l'arme blanche avant d'être dépassé par une crinière asphalte.

Surpris, il arrêta son geste et ne put qu'être témoin de la scène qui survint alors devant lui.

_ Il semble qu'en dépit de votre engagement envers lui, vous ayez blessé votre capitaine, et ce, volontairement. Quel manque d'honneur… Commença une voix féminine avant qu'un craquement sinistre ne retentisse, appartenant à un bras tout juste brisé.  
_ Ahh ! Hurla Lilian.  
_ … Et bien que j'en ignore encore la raison, je ne peux vous laisser faire comme bon vous semble...

 _Un avant-bras brisé. Un hurlement de désespoir. Un frisson parcourant la pièce._

Le pirate ne parvenait pas à se défendre, son agresseur était bien trop rapide, comment était-ce possible, elle dormait il n'y avait pas plus de quelques minutes!

_ Ah Ahhhhh !  
_ … Car il m'apparait clairement que Trafalgar m'a grandement aidée, continua la jeune femme, d'une voix douce et cristalline alors qu'elle démettait, sans sourciller, les deux épaules du leader du petit groupe, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous.  
_ Sale petite… ! LAW ! On aurait pu la ravir avant son réveil, enfoiré ! Pourquoi l'avoir protégé de nous ?! Hurla l'homme le plus proche du subordonné blessé et désormais inconscient.  
_ Oh… C'était donc ça, comprit la demoiselle en se retournant vers le second mutin. Qui le souhaitait ? Vous quatre ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant du regard les quatre hommes qui s'étaient opposés à leur capitaine.  
_ Oh, t'inquiète pas ma belle, ça ne restera pas qu'un souhai- ARRRG !  
_ Cela le demeurera, répliqua la miss en brisant la clavicule gauche, trois des côtes ainsi que la mâchoire inférieure de celui qui venait de parler, faisant résonner de sinistres craquements avec aisance. D'autres volontaires ? Proposa la marine d'une voix neutre.  
_ Rhhhaaa ! Hurla la troisième brute en se ruant sur elle.  
_ Visiblement oui… Soupira-t-elle en faisant se rencontrer violement le front du forcené avec le sol. Et toi ? S'enquit-t-elle en s'adressant au dernier mutin.  
_ Je… Je vais me contenter de me faire renvoyer de l'équipage. Lever la main sur le capitaine c'est trop pour moi, même si z'êtes foutrement bandante mamzelle !  
_ Hum. Je laisse le maître à bord en décider, je pense que j'en ai assez fait comme ça, dit-elle simplement.  
_ Merci, intervint le désigné. Je prends le relais, miss. Sachi, Penguin, mettez moi ce fumier sur la table d'expérimentation, solidement attaché et sans calmants. Les gars, les deux autres dans la chambre froide, pieds et poings liés. Et le dernier… Toi, Jockan… Trafalgar se souvint du regard suppliant au début de la confrontation, et comprit que l'homme ne faisait que suivre Lilian. Toi, je te laisse remballer tes affaires, mais que je ne revois pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, d'ici notre prochain débarquement sur une île habitée, trancha-t-il.  
_ Oui capitaine ! Acquiescèrent les membres de l'équipage avant de se mettre en action.  
_ Capitaine, vous deviez aller vous soigner, souffla discrètement Bepo à l'intention de ce dernier avant de s'excuser.  
_ Tu as raison, accepta le chirurgien, veille sur la miss, ajouta-t-il.  
_ Trafalgar, puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda la susnommée en s'approchant de lui.  
_ Et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna l'homme en s'appuyant discrètement sur sa chaise tout en serrant les dents, la douleur devenant éreintante.  
_ Il sera plus aisé de vous soigner et vous pourrez garder l'œil sur moi, offrit la demoiselle sans rater la perte d'équilibre légère du chirurgien.  
_ Tu t'y connais en soin miss ?  
_ Plus que je n'y parais, affirma-t-elle.  
_ Dans ce cas suis moi… »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello! Et oui, me revoilà après une longue absence sur cette fiction, vous m'en voyez désolée^^_

 _Je n'ai jamais retrouvé le chapitre et demi écrit sur papier, je ne m'en remets pas vraiment, du coup j'écris de mémoire... xD_

 _Alors, je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews, déjà nombreuses en ce début de fictions, ça me fait hyper plaisir, merci à tous!_

 _Lise De Lune:_  
 _Ahah merci beaucoup :) Oui, j'essaie de varier les comportements de l'équipage de Law. Ici je pars du fait que si il vous sa vie à la chute de l'autre emplumé rose, et qu'il ne pensait pas voir à nouveau son équipage, alors sa composition l'indiffère, tant qu'il n'est pas trop gênant pour ses objectifs._  
 _Voilà la suite, tardive, mais la voilà^^_

 _Else1991_  
 _Merci, la voici!_

 _kaena33830_  
 _Merci, pourvu que tu apprécies autant la suite :)_

 _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222_  
 _Merci! :D_  
 _Je tiens toujours à ce qu'on puisse visualiser un minimum mes personnages à vrai dire, tu me rassures en disant que la description est raisonnable :)_  
 _Non, tu n'es pas la seule, je trouve que cela oblige le personnage à réagir, à faire des choix ou à montrer quelque chose de plus personnel, ou intime..._  
 _Et oui, j'aime beaucoup intriguer les gens, et ce personnage est un de ceux que j'ai créé le plus vite en étant des plus complexes... Sa puissance peut étonner, mais plus tard elle sera justifiée, promis :)_  
 _Encore merci :)_

 _Les-Fictions-De-Niils:_  
 _Merci!_  
 _Deux mois pour poster un chapitre, j'ai honte..._  
 _Ahah, la Mary Sue, alors, au début ça va avoir l'air très très Mary Sue, là, je ne peux le nier, mais le personnage justifie plus tard sa force ;) (non, je ne spoil pas!)_  
 _Merci beaucoup :D_

 _On termine par la meilleure, évidemment:_

 _TRAFF LAMY:_  
 _COUCOU TOI! :D_  
 _Merci!_  
 _Ahah... Arrête je rougis là xD_  
 _Je n'aime pas les fic avec des nénettes qui n'ont que des mots et tremblent devant la moindre goutte de sang, même si une version extrémiste pourrait être très drôle à écrire xD_  
 _Dernier point: Comme précisé plus haut: j'essaie de varier les comportements de l'équipage de Law. Ici je pars du fait que si il vous sa vie à la chute de l'autre emplumé rose, et qu'il ne pensait pas voir à nouveau son équipage, alors sa composition l'indiffère, tant qu'il n'est pas trop gênant pour ses objectifs._  
 _Néanmoins, je reste persuadée que l'équipage est une bande de joyeux gamins complétement admiratifs envers leur capitaine, c'est juste que là je fais connaître à Law les frasques d'un mauvais choix, ou plutôt, 3 mauvais choix et un choix douteux x)_  
 _Quoi que tu fasse si tu as un compte, un blog, quoi que ce soit, trouve un moyen de me passer le lien, Hanako et moi serions ravie de te lire ^^  
(ça a été le brevet?)_  
 _Merci encore 3_

 **Sur ce, la suite!**

 **Chapitre 2 : Mystères**

Law se réveilla, faible et le corps engourdi. Aveuglé tout d'abord, il s'habitua à la luminosité peu à peu. Sa vision se fit ensuite plus net et il reconnut l'infirmerie. Stupéfait, il chercha la raison qui l'avait amené à faire une sieste sur un lit de patient et non dans son lit moelleux avant de se souvenir des évènements de ses derniers jours.

La jeune femme… Les quatre mutins pervers… Lilian… Les tirs… Les tirs ?! Oui, il avait été touché ! Qui l'avait soigné ? Où était la fille ? Une minute… Quand avait-il pu perdre conscience ? Paniqué, le pirate tenta de se relever brusquement mais un éclair blanc de douceur et incroyablement fort le maintint allongé. Le brun stoppa tout mouvement en reconnaissant la personne qui le surplombait, et les deux prunelles océaniques qui le toisaient avec une certaine forme de tendresse : Elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas martyriser vos pauvres muscles ainsi Trafalgar, cela ruinerai mon travail et votre santé, sans parler de la souffrance que cela engendrerait. »

Pas le moindre ordre, pas d'animosité, pas la moindre trace de danger, mais une fermeté ô combien impressionnante. Le capitaine de tenta même pas de lutter.

« Bien » fit-elle en retournant aux côtés de son patient, sans disparaître du champ de vision de ce dernier, à son plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins, un détail le dérangeait : Il ne se souvenait pas de quand il avait perdu connaissance, et surtout, la magnifique et dangereuse jeune femme semblait seule avec lui, en état de faiblesse et sans la moindre supervision d'un quelconque membre de son équipage. Ce n'était pas normal.  
Discrètement, il chercha autour de lui de quoi se défendre, un scalpel ou une seringue pleine d'anesthésiant, mais tout ce qui rencontrait son regard était inoffensif, comme par exemple son second qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce, l'air apaisé.

 _Une minute._

Son second ?! Bepo !  
Mais pourquoi dormait-il donc ? Alors que son capitaine était blessé et en compagnie d'une ennemie !

La blanche suivit des yeux le regard de Trafalgar et émit un petit soupir amusé. Surpris, ce dernier reporta son attention sur la mystérieuse miss.

« Il est gentil, ne lui en voulez pas.  
_ Vous l'avez drogué ?  
_ En aucun cas, en revanche nous avons discuté pendant que je vous recousais.  
_ Discuté de quoi ?  
_ Pour commencer, de l'attitude et l'ancienneté des quatre matelots qui ont tenté une mutinerie, puis du fait que votre dossier médical n'est pas avec ceux de vos subordonnés.

A ces mots, la miss passa ses doigts fins sur une pochette usée et cornée que Law ne connaissait que trop bien. L'inquiétude s'empara du brun.

_ Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Il était sous clé dans le tiroir-  
_ Caché sur l'étagère des médicaments, je sais.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Bepo m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu votre dossier, et je lui ai donc demandé de regarder ailleurs pendant que je cherchais, je dois avouer que la cachette est intelligente, mais… Je sais enquêter Trafalgar, et quand je cherche quelque chose, je le trouve, expliqua-t-elle avec une assurance qui trahissait son expérience.

_ Je n'étais pas sûre des anesthésiants utilisables sur vous, et j'ai bien fait de vérifier à vrai dire, votre saturnisme vous rend intolérant à l'anesthésiant que j'utilise habituellement, heureusement que vous supportez la morphine. »

 _Elle connait mon secret_ , se dit alors Law, devenu malgré lui bien pâle _. C'est une marine qui connait mon secret, ils vont l'apprendre… Elle a lu mon dossier, elle a lu ma santé, elle a tout lu sur mon corps… Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?!_

Le masque immuable et froid du Chirurgien de la Mort s'était brisé, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de par la réalisation de tout ce qu'impliquait la lecture de son dossier médicale par l'ennemi. De sa bouche entrouverte ne sortait pas un son, ni même un souffle. La panique coulait désormais dans toutes ses veines, un tremblement discret infiltra son corps fragilisé.  
Tout à coup, il décida d'agir et tel un animal sauvage, il se releva et sauta du lit où on l'avait couché. Quelque peu maladroitement, il parvint à se réceptionner sur les deux pieds et se rua vers la jeune marine sans même relever la tête. Il se rendit compte très rapidement qu'il allait heurter le meuble blanc auquel s'était appuyé plus tôt la miss, et qu'elle n'était plus là où il l'espérait :

 _Elle avait disparu de son champ de vision._

Soudain, il trébucha. Entamant une chute qui se promettait douloureuse. Tout alla au ralenti, le sol s'approchant inexorablement de son visage crispé, son hoquet de stupeur, sa surprise et ses bras qui ne seraient pas à temps entre lui et le sol.  
Puis, une autre paire de bras, une forme de douceur et de maintien inébranlable, suivit de la fermeté de la douceur moins agréable du matelas sur lequel il venait d'être rallongé.

 _Elle était de nouveau devant lui._

Cependant, un air contrarié et boudeur déformait ses traits si harmonieux. Pourtant, derrière son air momentané se trouvait son véritable visage, rassurant, qui montrait au pirate qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on essaie de gâcher mon travail, Trafalgar. Tenter de se lever était stupide, complètement stupide et presque autodestructeur, vous êtes blessé, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le rappeler ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de fuir ou de me foncer dessus ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai découvert quelques détails sur vous que je vais vous menacer avec, ou en informer mon supérieur, abruti. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, pourquoi mettrai-je la vôtre en danger ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, les mots de la blanche lui parvenaient si lentement, mais avec une telle puissance, une telle résolution, comme une promesse. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait exister une telle franchise et une telle… Oh, bref, nul ne pouvait être à ce point réglo' ! Ah… Peut-être Bepo, en fait…

 _Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas._

_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Que ne comprenez-vous pas ?  
_ J'ai parlé à voix haute ?  
_ Evidemment.  
_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me dénoncez pas, il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant de Flevance.  
_ Ai-je l'air aussi stupide que les médecins de l'époque qui étaient persuadés qu'on pouvait se contaminer eux-nous ? Me croyez-vous aussi corrompue que Doflamingo ou Teach ?  
_ Non, autant qu'un Marine, répondit Law d'une voix tranchante et pleine de ressentiment. »

Il n'avait pas répondu de manière consciente. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses mots, de ses réactions ? Elle le chamboulait, elle chamboulait tout, de par sa simple présence. Elle passait outre les barrières longuement consolidées que s'était bâties le brun, et remuait des choses qui depuis bien des années avaient cessé de se mouvoir, remontant des profondeurs de l'esprit de Law des choses et d'autres : Les mémoires d'un passé douloureux avaient refait surface sans prévenir, Flevance, Doflamingo, la Marine trucidant les quelques survivant ou personnes encore non-atteinte par la maladie… Tout était ressorti d'un coup, rendant l'homme amer et plus glacial qu'un iceberg. Dérouté et haineux comme il l'avait été autrefois, il ne réalisa que trop tard l'accusation grave qu'il venait de formuler alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse.

Sans prévenir, une secousse venait d'ébranler le sous-marin dans son intégralité, réveillant le Chirurgien de la Mort de sa torpeur et le sortant d'une bulle de souvenirs et de souffrance. Une alarme se mit à hurler dans les couloirs, indiquant qu'un problème grave était survenu, achevant de ramener Trafalgar à la réalité et de comprendre à quel point il pouvait avoir blessé la jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée qui le faisait face, les yeux froids et peinés.

Quand l'alarme atteignit les oreilles de cette dernière, elle écarquilla les yeux, et se recula, perdue, inquiète.

« Je… Oh non ! Fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant que les hurlements de Penguin ne résonnent dans l'infirmerie.  
_ Il faut réveiller le capitaine ! On a une voie d'eau intenable ! Ah ! Captain, vous êtes réveillé, s'il vous plait, on doit remonter à la surface, on va tous mourir noyés sinon ! S'exclama le subordonné.  
_ On a heurté quelque chose ? Demanda alors Bepo, bien réveillé et près à agir.  
_ On a rien au radar, et on n'a pas le temps de penser à ça, on doit remonter, on a besoin d'aide, la salle des machines va bientôt être condamnée si ça continue !  
_ A quelle vitesse l'eau s'infiltre-t-elle ? Intervint le brun en se mettant en appui sur ses coudes.  
_ A envir-  
_ Penguin ! S'égosilla Sachi en arrivant, trempé, devant l'infirmerie. La salle des machines est confinée, j'ai eu le temps de pousser les moteurs un peu pour la remontée, mais on ne peut plus y retourner et ils ne tiendront pas longtemps dans l'eau ! Capitaine, que fait-on ?  
_ Capitaine ! Vite !  
_ Doucement, il est déjà sonné, gronda Bepo.

De son côté, la marine regardait le dit capitaine, perdu dans ses songes, visiblement pas encore remis des derniers évènements et encore moins de la situation actuelle. Comme pour l'aider, elle prit le chapeau tacheté de ce dernier et l'en coiffa.  
Tout à coup, comme si un déclic s'était produit, il s'anima.

_ Sachi, tu surveille les jauges de pression de la salle des machines ainsi que celle des moteurs.  
_ Ok !  
_ Penguin, peut-on envoyer l'eau dans nos canalisations de sorte à réduire la pression ?  
_ Il y en a trop, non ! Rétorqua le concerné.  
_ Peut-on boucher cette foutue brèche ?  
_ La pression et la faille sont trop grande captain, c'est impossible ! Continua Penguin.  
_ 'chier ! Jura le brun.  
_ On peut, intervins la blanche. On le doit, sinon on coule. Bepo, occupe-toi de lui, fit-elle en désignant Law. Penguin c'est ça ? Emmène-moi à cette salle, on va faire tenir les moteurs jusqu'à ce qu'on crève la surface de cette mer. »

Sous les yeux ébahis du Chirurgien de la Mort, ses trois subordonnés hochèrent la tête et se mirent en action. La demoiselle et l'éternel sortirent de la pièce tandis que l'ours polaire sortait d'un tiroir trois seringue contenant un étrange mélange bleu violacé n'inspirant pas le moins du monde l'actuel patient.

Pendant ce temps, le duo de mécanicien et la marine courraient vers la salle des machines, déjà confinée. Une fois arrivés, Sachi éleva la voix :

« On est devant, mais là-dedans c'est déjà presque entièrement dans l'eau, vous comptez faire quoi, euh…  
_ Blue, je m'appelle Blue, et je vais repousser l'eau, tout simplement.  
_ Repousser l'eau ? S'étonna l'homme.  
_ Ouvrez les portes renforcées, et agissez vite, on est très profond et je ne tiendrai sans doute pas beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'il nous faut pour être hors de danger…  
_ J'ouvre et cours ordonner la remontée, puis revient pour suppléer les moteurs, compris ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis enclencha le mécanisme de déverrouillage des portes, aussitôt, un torrent d'eau jaillit de l'interstice, avec une pression inquiétante. Immédiatement, la jeune femme renforça sa posture et se campa sur ses appuis, avant de tendre la main vers le liquide, rassemblant ses forces, et de l'arrêter. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillant d'une lueur azurée anormale, et maintint l'eau pendant que l'ouverture grandissait, amenant toujours plus de matière à contrôler. Quand le passage fut suffisant pour une personne de la stature de Bepo, Sachi bloqua les portes et jeta une œillade entendue à la miss avant de partir en courant vers la salle de contrôle du Sub Nautilus.

Penguin quant à lui s'engouffra dès qu'il put dans la zone sèche créée par la blanche, lui libérant le passage pour qu'ainsi elle avance dans la pièce. Lentement mais surement, cette dernière vit l'eau qui la remplissait réduire, ressortant par la même brèche que celle par laquelle elle s'était engouffrée dans le monstre de métal.  
Rapidement, les moteurs qui menaçaient de rendre l'âme en explosant furent inspectés, nettoyés et remis en marche, relançant de plus belle la course du sous-marin vers la surface, au plus grand soulagement des êtres présents dans le navire, bien que la plupart ignorent comment cela se faisait. Personne à part le duo de mécaniciens n'avait pu assister à la démonstration de pouvoir que faisait la marine, et seul Penguin en avait assez vu pour témoigner des capacités de la jeune femme.

Justement, plus le temps passait, plus le corps de la jeune femme semblait puiser dans une source de puissance étrangère à tous, rendant sa peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait devenir fantomatique, et de sous les habits du capitaine qu'elle portait s'échappait une lueur bleutée étonnante, accentuant grandement l'aspect irréel de la vision qu'elle offrait à ce moment-là. En effet, plus elle avançait en repoussant le flot marin, plus elle renforçait sa prise sur l'eau en question et son contrôle des courants créés par la brèche dans le bardage du sous-marin.  
Enfin, elle arriva devant la faille et se posta dans une position de blocage, stabilisant l'intensité et la force avec laquelle elle utilisait son pouvoir afin de limiter les secousses que ses mouvements ainsi que ceux de l'eau créaient. La stabilisation du monstre de métal fit soupirer de soulagement Penguin, ainsi que Sachi qui venait de revenir pour aider son compagnon à maintenir les moteurs afin de conserver une vitesse plus élevée que d'ordinaire sans pour autant endommager la machinerie.

Le nouvel arrivant avait surpris son ami en parvenant dans son champ de vision de par le temps fou qu'il avait mis et les multiples égratignures qu'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'au visage. Lorsque Penguin avait interrogé le blessé, celui-ci avait grogné en se plaignant des secousses intenables rendant le moindre déplacement dans le navire impossible, faisant rire son compère et sourire la blanche qui s'excusait des turbulences.

En parlant de la miss, cette dernière avait renforcé sa position et commençait à sentir que le drain de puissance était trop important pour le temps que mettait le sous-marin à refaire surface, impliquant ainsi qu'elle ne tiendrait pas assez longtemps si l'on n'accélérait pas la cadence des machines.

A ces mots, le duo de mécanicien augmenta la puissance des moteurs à leur limite avant que l'effort ne rende instables ces derniers ou ne les endommage.

La situation, bien que meilleure, demeurait critique. Cependant, Sachi ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à s'inquiéter pour sa survie dans ces conditions : cela le privait de ses moyens lorsqu'il était presque impuissant et à la merci les capacités d'une seule personne, qui de plus, était supposée leur arracher la tête à tous de par le fait qu'elle était une marine. Non, vraiment, il ne supportait pas le fait d'être comme une dinde la veille de Noël ou Thanksgiving, ou tel une souris coincée dans une cage avec en face d'elle un prédateur sanguinaire. C'est pourquoi il tentait de penser à tous ce qu'il pouvait. Par exemple, il songeait au fait qu'il avait appris par pur hasard que la miss était une marine, qu'il ne connaissait ni son grade, ni son nom de famille, et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle malgré le goût des Heart Pirates pour l'information et la connaissance, ou bien elle avait un nom de code ou quelque chose du genre pour préserver son identité aux yeux du monde. Il pensait aussi au reste de l'équipage, et à son capitaine, blessé et alité, avec Bepo qui devait s'occuper de lui…

 _Comment ça, s'occuper de lui ? Qu'avait donc voulu dire la jeune femme dans son ordre au second du capitaine ? Etrange…_

« Dites, Blue-san, qu'as-tu, euh… qu'avez-vous demandé à Bepo à propos du capitaine tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il alors.  
_ Le tutoiement me va, tant que ce n'est pas en public, indiqua la jeune femme. Pour ce qui est des instructions que j'ai laissé à ce cher Mink, je lui ai montré une technique de soin qui m'est propre et lui ai laissé de quoi effectuer le soin.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vous-même quand il dormait, dès le début ?  
_ Parce que la souffrance engendrée est… grande, et que les anesthésiants ne suffisent pas à cacher les douleurs. Il se serait réveillé avec le visage d'une ennemie en train de le faire souffrir, je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un de confiance qui lui fasse ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable ou que je recommande…  
_ Alors pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu'il ne peut se permettre de rester alité, il ne le supporte pas bien de base, ça se voit, et que m'avoir à bord représente une certaine menace. Il veille sur vous tous après tout.  
_ Oh… Il va souffrir ? S'inquiéta Sachi.  
_ Oui, je suis désolée d'avance pour lui…  
_ Il va t'en vouloir, Blue-chan, lui fit remarquer Penguin.  
_ Il se vengera plus tard, je suis un bon jouet à scalpel, ça devrait le calmer.  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Je cicatrise extrêmement bien, il ne laissera pas de marque.  
_ Et tu nous dis ça comme ça ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? Et puis comment tu peux envisager un truc pareil ?! S'écria Penguin, choqué.  
_ Ça ne m'inquiète plus, j'ai grandis dans la marine, recevoir des coups c'est habituel… Et puis votre capitaine tient plutôt bien sa réputation.  
_ Tu es dans la marine depuis longtemps ? Réagit Sachi.  
_ Sans doute trop, je ne m'étendrai pas d'avantage sur le sujet, répondit froidement la jeune femme.  
_ Le capitaine va vouloir savoir… L'avertit Penguin.  
_ Qu'il essaie de me tirer les vers du nez, je doute qu'il obtienne plus que ce que je suis prête à révéler sur moi, soupira Blue.  
_ Tu penses que Bepo a fini de s'occuper de lui ? Demanda alors Penguin.  
_ Non, mais presque, je suppose. »

Pendant de temps, dans l'infirmerie Bepo était en train de s'occuper de Trafalgar…

« Bepo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea le chirurgien de la mort tandis que son second préparait une perfusion d'anesthésiant.  
_ Désolé par avance capitaine, elle m'a dit que ça ferait mal donc qu'il valait mieux vous administrer un calmant.  
_ Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, que fais-tu ?!  
_ C'est un cicatrisant qu'elle m'a donné, et je lui fais confiance, elle dégage une aura honnête, expliqua l'ours polaire en installant enfin l'intraveineuse d'anesthésiant.  
_ Quand bien même, Bepo ! Qu'est-ce que ça contient ?!  
_ Des plantes et son sang, désolé, je n'en sais pas d'avantage.  
_ Bepo, non, n'approche pas ce truc de moi, fit Law en éloignant son bras de l'aiguille de la première seringue bleue.  
_ Capitaine, il faut me faire confiance, ça va aller…  
_ Bepo, non, ne fais pas ça… »

L'ours bloqua le bras de son supérieure et lui administra le contenu de la seringue. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Prudent, tous ses sens en éveil, Law attendait le moindre signe de changement. Le regard perçant de son second sur lui n'augurait rien de bon sur les effets du produit inconnu, mais en y réfléchissant bien, si son ours favori lui injectait un produit ainsi, c'est qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, non ?  
Tout à coup, un éclair de douleur traversa son corps, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur significatif. La souffrance qui éprouvait son corps était si intense qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses mouvements, cherchant une quelconque prise comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de moins souffrir, mais rien n'y faisait, rien n'apaisait ses peines. Il ne remarqua pas les pattes velue et immaculé de son second l'attachant au lit de patient sur lequel il se trouvait, il ne le réalisa qu'une fois que ces mouvements furent totalement entravés.

« Bepo, arr-arrête ! Arrête ça ! Ça fait mal, stop ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de Bepo.  
_ Désolé capitaine, supportez le encore un peu, je dois vous injecter le deuxième seringue, on n'a pas besoin de la troisième, elle l'a préparé en cas de besoin plus tard, tenez bon.  
_ Non, Bepo, une c'est déjà trop, arrête…  
_ Désolé capitaine, s'excusa le Mink en préparant l'injection sous les yeux horrifiés du chirurgien paniqué.  
_ Be-Bepo, je… Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, couina presque l'homme.  
_ C'est presque fini Law, je vais juste augmenter la dose de calmant, ça va aller Law, d'accord ? Ça ne durera pas longtemps après ça, juste quelques minutes. Plus vite j'utiliserai cette seringue, plus vite vous serez sur pieds et plus vite la douleur ne sera plus qu'un souvenir désagréable.  
_ Non, Bepo, non… Pas ça… Haleta le médecin.  
_ Désolé, murmura le second de l'équipage en plantant l'aiguille dans la veine saillante du bras du brun. »

La douleur s'intensifia immédiatement, faisant hurler de plus belle le pauvre humain. L'homme ne pouvait que vider ses poumons et à peine les remplir, chaque muscle de son corps s'était contracté à la limite du possible tant la douleur était importante. La vision du brun s'altéra, déformant le monde dans une dimension horrifiante, et les traits du pirate se muèrent en une grimace de souffrance atroce. Prévenu des effets du produits, le Mink n'était pas inquiet, néanmoins il restait désolé et se sentait coupable d'infliger cela à son ami, son capitaine. Il avait beau en avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure avec la jeune femme, et savoir que le produit ne pouvait qu'aider le brun, il demeurait mal à l'aise devant tant de souffrance, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont il était la plus proche en ce monde.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Les plaies fraichement recousues et hématomes se résorbèrent en une petite minute sous les yeux satisfaits de l'ours. Law rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment clos pour échapper à sa vision distordue, et une lueur quitta ses prunelles argentées, une lueur bleutée. Constatant les effets prévus, le second des Heart Pirates défit les entraves de son capitaine à toute vitesse et l'aida à se relever, lui présentant le seul miroir de la pièce afin qu'il puisse constater lui-même l'étendu de la guérison express tandis qu'il lui retirait la perfusion de morphine. Calmé mais encore quelque peu secoué, Law s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, surpris de la régénération cellulaire et de la disparition de la douleur d'un coup. Exercer ses talents de médecins l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Il jeta une œillade à demi convaincue à son ami, qui le gratifia d'une embrassade puissante, tout à fait digne de l'ours qu'il était. Le contact suffit à rassurer le brun, qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte velue, avant de se reprendre et de regarder froidement son second :

« Bepo, tu aurais dû me prévenir… Gronda-t-il gentiment.  
_ Je suis terriblement désolé Law, si ça peut te rassurer, la substance quitte le corps sous huit heures, par voie urinaire.  
_ Plus de miel pour la semaine, comme ça la prochaine fois tu ne me feras pas un pareil coup bas. Et si tu savais des choses sur le produit, tu aurais dû m'en informer…  
_ Désolé capitaine…  
_ Bon, on n'a pas encore coulé, changea-t-il de sujet, comme pour fuir le précédent. Je me demande comme ils s'en sortent, proposa le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Les turbulences se sont arrêtées il y a peu, comme si l'eau s'est arrêtée de s'infiltrer dans le navire…  
_ Pourvu que notre duo de mécaniciens ne soit pas en mauvaise posture… »

Les deux amis prirent donc le chemin jusque dans la salle des machines, et arrivèrent face à un spectacle inoubliable : La jeune marine était en train de repousser l'eau, un genou à terre et haletante, tandis que Sachi et Penguin couraient d'un moteur à l'autre pour maintenir les pauvres machines or de la surchauffe malgré l'effort considérable qu'il leur était demandé de fournir. Lorsque les deux subordonnés aperçurent leur capitaine, ils se ruèrent sur lui pour s'assurer de son état et lui faire un rapport de l'état des machines. Cependant, pendant qu'il faisait état de la situation, une explosion survint près d'eux, les projetant tous les quatre contre les portes de la salle. Ils entendirent à peine Blue les appeler pour les ramener à eux. Un grincement sonore et dangereux aida le capitaine à finir de reprendre ses esprits à et réaliser l'état de la machinerie : Le moteur qui avait explosé avait déplacé une machine similaire derrière lui, tordant sa base et mettant en péril le bon fonctionnement du système de pression. Le tout menaçait donc d'exploser sous peu, si le corps métallique n'était pas redressé sous peu.

Law secoua alors ses trois subordonnés et se rua sur le moteur en question pour le redresser. Malheureusement, à eux quatre, il leur était impossible de redresser la colonne de métal, d'autant plus que l'objet était presque brulant, limitant grandement les contacts possibles.

« Blue, aide-nous ! S'exclama Penguin.  
_ Non, elle ne doit pas perdre son contrôle sur l'eau, contra Bepo en redoublant d'effort. »

La situation ne s'arrangeait pas, et les forces réunies des garçons parvenaient à peine à ébranler la lourde structure. A côté d'eux, la jauge de pression grimpait en flèche, leur indiquant le temps était compté. Soudain, une paire de bras musclés vint s'ajouter, aidant le groupe à redresser très légèrement le moteur endommagé : Jockan, le mutin à qui il semblait rester une once de respect, avait bravé l'ordre de Law pour l'aider dans la salle des machines.  
Néanmoins, son aide précieuse ne permit au groupe que de gagner du temps, la jauge indiquait certes que la montée en pression s'était ralentie, mais elle se poursuivait tout de même. C'est en comprenant cela que Law leva un regard inquiet vers la marine qui déjà s'épuisait, avant de jurer contre de fait qu'une nouvelle fois, le fait de ne pas avoir Kikoku, sur lui, lui portait préjudice.  
Alors, la blanche demanda à Trafalgar une faveur : prendre soin d'elle le temps de son inconscience. Bien qu'il n'eut pas compris la demande, le brun hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait tout ce qui allait survenir dans les prochaines minutes. Alors, Blue se releva, prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer des paroles inaudibles. De son cœur s'échappa à ce moment-là une lueur pure, qui prit forme humaine, une forme indistincte ternissant immédiatement, tel un être d'ombre. La créature invoquée parut en quelque sorte familière au Chirurgien de la Mort, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et non sans l'intriguer. Elle courut vers le groupe et les aida à redresser le moteur malmené, faisant redescendre la pression accumulée d'un coup en faisant preuve d'une force impressionnante. Puis, il retourna auprès de la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé en ce bas monde. Une masse noire que Law devina être un bras vint caresser la joue de la miss. A son contact, le membre redevint lumineux et distinct, l'effet se propageant jusque sur les épaules de l'imposant personnage. C'est alors que Trafalgar écarquilla les yeux, redécouvrant un manteau de plus sombres qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années.

 _C'est impossible…_

Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'être disparu, s'engouffrant dans la faille de métal, transformant sans un bruit le liquide en solide, tandis que la jeune femme à la chevelure d'asphalte s'effondrait au sol, inerte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Sub Nautilus crevait comme prévu la surface, Bepo se ruait au dehors afin de profiter de l'air frais qui lui avait cruellement manqué tandis que Sachi déployait son ingénieux système de flotteur afin de sortir de l'eau la zone endommagée du sous-marin et que Penguin s'attelait à la fonte de la glace qui avait solidement obstrué la brèche. Pendant ce temps, le Chirurgien de la Mort s'était téléporté dans l'infirmerie avec dans ses bras la jeune femme dont il venait d'apprendre le nom, afin de constater à quel point cette dernière avaient dépassé les limites de son pouvoir et de son corps.

A son grand soulagement, elle n'était que refroidie et déshydratée, son pouls avait un rythme légèrement plus lent que la normale, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Finalement, il décida de recoucher la miss dans son propre lit et d'aller s'assurer de l'état de ses subordonnés. Plus tard, il rejoignit la jeune femme et se coucha à ses côtés, considérant que la journée s'était avérée bien assez mouvementée pour qu'il s'accorde un petit somme.

BONUS!

" LAW! Fit un duo de hurlements féminins ô combien terrifiants.  
_ TRAFFY! Retentit un second cri.  
_ PANDA CREEPY! S'écria une troisième personne.  
_ Encore ces casse pieds... Soupira le brun en mettant de côté son livre.  
_ LAW! Je vais t'écarteler! Gronda Mylana en entrant en trombe dans la chambre du pirate.  
_ Traffy! T'as encore brulé tout notre stock de pain! Couina Luffy, sur les talons de la blanche.  
_ WATER! Viens par là! Fulminait Hanako, les yeux noirs comme l'encre du désespoir.  
_ PANDA STUPIDE! S'écria Expery, la prochaine fois que tu me tatoue dans mon sommeil je de fais avaler du bambou pour seule nourriture pendant un mois entier!  
_ LAW/WATER! C'est qui celle-là!? Demandèrent la blanche et la brune en se désignant mutuellement.  
_ Oh merde..."


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello! Et oui, me revoilà :)

Il était temps que je publie un chapitre de cette fic, j'essaie de mettre à jour toutes mes fic, il ne m'en reste donc plus que deux à travailler, avec de retourner au début de la liste, c'est à dire au Chirurgien Perdu ^^

Merci de vos reviews, j'y réponds de suite!

nikkouyoku:  
Merci! Contente que ça t'intrigue et te fasse plaisir! Voilà la suite!

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merci, merci, merci ^^Ahah, j'aime bien quand tu émets des hypothèses, je ris derrière mon écran à l'idée que tu sois proche ou non, que tu trouves partie de la vérité tout en te trompant de l'autre côté x)  
Ah, sadique va! (bon, ok, j'adore mettre notre ténébreux capitaine dans ses situations catastrophiques, je l'avoue xD)  
Merci encore ^^

_  
 **Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Oda! Blue et l'idée de cette fic sont en revanche miennes, merci de respecter cela :)**  
 **_** _

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Retour à la réalité…**_

Dans la salle commune du sous-marin des Heart Pirates, le silence régnait, l'air était lourd, tendu. Nul n'osait s'exprimer, pourtant, tous partageait le même fil de pensée, les même craintes et les même interrogations. Cependant, ils attendaient, Bepo ne semblant pas décider à leur expliquer pourquoi ou comment le navire s'était retrouvé sur le point de couler, chamboulé par les turbulences incroyables, rapidement arrêtées, puis avait percé la surface, une brèche effroyable dans sa coque renforcée, aux origines encore inconnues.  
De même, les questions concernant la mystérieuse jeune femme leur brulaient la langue, et son absence ainsi que celle de leur capitaine soulevait malgré tout encore plus d'idées et d'inquiétudes. Certains avaient même entendu les hurlements plus qu'audible du brun dans l'infirmerie. Sachant que celui-ci y était blessé, et s'étaient ainsi imaginer sans doute les pires scénarios possibles depuis, les menant à penser que le second du navire était pieds et poings liés par une situation critique, comme si, par exemple, la belle étrangère détenait Law, son pronostic vital possiblement engagé, et que Bepo devait se plier à ses ordres pour sauver la vie de son ami.  
Pourtant… L'air calme et apaisé du blanc les faisait douter : Le Mink était le premier à afficher son inquiétude lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de l'équipage ou de son supérieur. Alors pourquoi Trafalgar et la miss n'étaient-ils pas disponibles, ici, présents avec eux ?

« Où sont-ils ? Finit par demander un des matelots.  
_ Penguin et Sachi sont en train de réparer la brèche de sorte à ce que nous parvenions le plus rapidement à l'île, à quelques heures d'ici, de sorte à opérer de meilleures consolidations très vite.  
_ Pourquoi ou comment avons-nous reçu cette brèche, et où sont le capitaine et la fille ? Continua l'homme, ne perdant pas de vue son intérêt premier.  
_ Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de cause à cet incident, le capitaine et la demoiselle sont indisponibles, ils ont besoin de repos.  
_ De repos ? Pour le premier, je comprends, mais la seconde… ? Les radars n'ont rien perçus lors de la secousse ?  
_ Le capitaine était blessé, le choc et les turbulences l'ont épuisé, et les deux nous ont aidés à faire tenir les machines jusqu'à ce qu'on touche la surface. Laissez-les un peu, et pour l'instant, outre vos occupations habituelles, vous avez quartier libre, dirigea Bepo avec autorité.  
_ Oui Bepo, répondit à l'unisson le reste de l'équipage, comprenant à son ton que l'ours polaire n'en dirait pas plus, et qu'il n'en savait sans doute pas beaucoup plus. »

Non loin de là, dans sa chambre, un brun ténébreux somnolait, encore très endormi et trouvant son confort trop bon pour se réveiller totalement. La chaleur de sa couette et de la peau de Blue lui était si agréable, tout comme la douceur des deux éléments. Recherchant davantage de douceur, il aventura sa main dans la chevelure asphalte qui caressait son épaule, et rapprocha son corps de celui de la miss, frissonnant au contact de la peau de son invitée à bord. Plus que satisfait de cette nouvelle situation, il sombra à nouveau, comme happé par un sommeil tentateur.

 _Bepo… La seringue… Non…  
Bepo, ça fait mal, aide… Moi… S'il te plait…  
Bepo, cette force qui s'insinue dans mes veines, j'en ressens la source…  
Elle utilise un pouvoir, elle souffre, elle se cache… Pourquoi suis-je capable de sentir tout cela ?  
Je ne comprends pas, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre…  
Bepo, pas la deuxième seringue, pitié…  
Je ne veux plus la sentir, cette détresse… La sienne… Elle a si mal, ce n'est pas moi qui souffre, je ressens juste une infime partie de ce qu'elle endure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le pense, comment puis-je en être si sûr ? Je ne comprends pas… Encore… Je vais le comprendre, elle va me le dire.  
Oui. Elle va me le révéler, de gré ou de force.  
Ah… La deuxième aiguille transperce mes chaires… La douleur va-t-elle augmenter ?  
Ah ! Oui ! Elle s'est décuplée ! J'ai si mal !  
Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal, c'est elle… C'est elle !  
Pourquoi souffre-t-elle ?! Comment résiste-t-elle ?! COMMENT ?!_

« COMMENT ?! »  
_ Capitaine ? Fit une voix à ses côtés.  
_ Bepo ? S'étonna-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et donc qu'il s'était réveillé de ce cauchemar empli de souvenir de la veille.  
_ Vous sembliez en proie à une espèce de douleur, je suis entré pour voir si tout allait bien…  
_ Je vais bien… Soupira le brun.  
_ Je l'avais compris, Law… Ce n'est pas une douleur mais une question qui vous ronge, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Tu as raison, mais… La seule qui puisse me répondre est inconsciente pour le moment, souffla-t-il en caressant la joue offerte de la belle endormie.  
_ Avez-vous faim ? S'enquit alors le blanc.  
_ Un peu, prends la avec nous, je ne veux pas la quitter un seul instant.  
_ Oui capitaine ! S'exécuta l'ours polaire. Au fait, l'équipage s'inquiétait…  
_ Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis aussi inquiet qu'eux.  
_ Il s'inquiétait pour vous, le sous-marin aussi, mais surtout pour vous.  
_ Oh… Je vois. Je vais leur montrer que je vais bien. »

Sans tarder, le Chirurgien de la Mort se dirigea vers la salle commune, juxtaposée à la cuisine. Sur son passage, les têtes tournèrent, les murmures s'élevèrent, les hommes s'approchèrent, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Le duo de mécanicien arriva au même moment, se précipitant vers lui pour l'informer que le sous-marin était prêt à repartir vers l'île, et lui dire au combien il semblait en forme. Sachi se dirigea ensuite vers Bepo et écarta les cheveux qui cachaient le visage de la miss, avant de commenter :  
« Elle a l'air d'aller pas trop mal, c'est bien…  
_ Elle récupère lentement, elle a vraiment puisé dans ses forces pour tous nous sauver, acquiesça-t-il en laissant un regard reconnaissant trainer vers elle.  
_ Elle nous aide, je ne comprends pas, réfléchit Penguin.  
_ Je vais lui demander, quand elle se réveillera je lui en parlerai, leur promit le brun. »

Retournant dans ses quartiers après avoir copieusement mangé, malgré son léger appétit, et congédié ses amis, Trafalgar déposa la miss sur son lit et s'installa avec elle, un livre plutôt épais dans les mains. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la demoiselle ne se rapproche de la source de chaleur qu'il était. Agacé par les chatouillements délicieux et répétés, tentateurs, dus à l'effleurement des cheveux neiges contre ses cuisses, le brun prit Blue contre lui et assura une position à la fois confortable et non gênante à la jeune femme : Allongée contre lui, le bassin entre les jambes étendues du capitaine, la tête posée sur le torse dénudé de ce dernier.  
Une bonne centaine de pages lues plus tard, Law sentit les muscles de la demoiselle contre lui se tendre violement et se détendre rapidement. D'une main, il déposa le marque-page là où il était rendu et renvoya grâce à son pouvoir l'ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, à quelques mètres de là. Puis, avec douceur, il passa les bras autour de la taille de la blanche, sentant une nouvelle fois ses muscles se tendre légèrement. Amusé, il serra la demoiselle contre lui et posa son menton contre le haut du crâne blanc, remontant d'un geste lent la couverture sur le corps de la jeune Marine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de rapports sexuels avec vous, fit-il en sentant le dos encore contracté contre lui.  
_ Votre attitude corporelle m'indique le contraire, rétorqua avec un peu de méfiance la miss.  
_ Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, contra le brun. Je n'approuve pas les viols, et je doute que vous soyez consentante. De plus, je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre mon pied au lit avec une ennemie, ou du moins une personne qui en porte la marque dans le dos.  
_ Je suis donc différente d'une ennemie à vos yeux ? Je m'en approche sans l'être ? S'étonna Blue.  
_ Laissez-moi réfléchir… Vous n'avez pas essayé de me tuer, vous m'avez même soigné, m'avez même accordé un traitement extrêmement efficace, puis vous avez aidé mon équipage à faire remonter le sous-marin à cause d'une sévère avarie, et ce, en usant de vos force au point de vous en évanouir, acceptant ainsi d'être à ma merci. Ce tatouage n'est pas en accord avec vos actes, vous ne semblez pas hostile à ma personne ou mon équipage.  
_ J'ai failli vous tuer, vous, et votre équipage, souffla avec culpabilité la demoiselle, essayant de se dégager des bras de son interlocuteur.  
_ Comment ça ? Quand ? Ne comprit pas le brun.  
_ L'avarie, c'est… C'était un accident, mais c'était ma faute, expliqua avec une douleur mal dissimulée la demoiselle.  
_ Pendant que j'étais inconscient vous avez…  
_ Non, pendant que nous parlions. Je suis encore faible, moins que lorsque vous m'avez trouvée dans l'eau, mais faible tout de même. Ma faiblesse fait que je perds parfois le contrôle de mon pouvoir, que vu avez pu observer plus tôt.  
_ Quel lien avec la brèche ?  
_ Vous… Je me suis énervée, je crois. J'ai sans doute créé par inadvertance un courant ou une lame d'eau, ce qui a abimé votre navire.

Immédiatement, le souvenir de leur conversation revint au pirate. Il avait dû dire quelque chose de blessant pour la miss… Il ne tarda pas à trouver :

_ C'est parce que j'ai accusé les Marines d'être corrompus, n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête un peu tremblant lui répondit.

_ Et malgré ça, vous nous avez sauvé… Pourquoi ?  
_ Je vous dois la vie, Trafalgar, et que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est important pour moi, murmura-t-elle.  
_ Et cela ne vous fait rien ? Je veux dire, être redevable à un pirate est…  
_ Je suis redevable envers un humain, le corrigea la miss, tentant toujours de se dégager de l'emprise du capitaine.  
_ Suis-je humain, moi ? S'amusa Law en affermissant sa prise sur sa cible, s'attirant une plainte gênée.  
_ Je le crois, répondit avec sincérité Blue en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, pourtant, il ne la lâcha pas.  
_ C'est flatteur, je suis un criminel pourtant, miss, mais c'est vrai, on oublie souvent qu'on est aussi de chair et de sang.  
_ Du côté des Marines aussi, cette nature mortelle nous est souvent ôtée. Je vous comprends tristement.  
_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans ce système ? Demanda l'homme, sentant une longue douleur quant à cette humanité qu'on ne leur accordait plus, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.  
_ Longtemps.  
_ Depuis quand ? Insista-t-il.  
_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit sèchement et sur la défensive la jeune femme.  
_ Je crains que si. Quel est votre nom complet et votre grade ?  
_ Trafalgar, vous devoir la vie ne signifie pas que je vous dois la moindre information à mon sujet, le fait que vous soyez un témoin vivant de mon pouvoir va déjà au-delà de ce que j'étais prête à révéler à mon sujet.  
_ Oh, mais j'en sais déjà un peu sur vous, Blue, cependant vous avez vilainement attisé ma curiosité, il va falloir rassasier mon appétit gargantuesque d'informations…  
_ Je ne cèderai pas, le prévint la demoiselle qui se demandait ce qu'il savait sur elle.  
_ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, mais… Un peu d'alcool, ou de peur, ou encore un passage bien calculé d'un scalpel… Je délie les langues, miss.  
_ Je tiens terriblement bien l'alcool, et les tortures ne me font rien, bonne chance, _Law_. Des questions ?  
_ J'ai juste une question, pour le moment… Qui vous a agressé sexuellement par le passé ? »

A ces mots, la blanche se figea, le moindre de ses muscles contractés à l'extrême. Un léger tremblement s'empara peu à peu d'elle, grandissant, devenant plus marqué et violent. Le brun savait qu'il avait vu juste, les gestuelles défensives de la miss lorsqu'elle avait été inconsciente en sa présence le lui avaient hurlé. Cependant, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à utiliser cette information, ou même à savoir qu'une aussi jeune femme avait subi cela, et surtout au vue de l'ampleur du traumatisme. Comprenant que la panique avait presque remplacé le sang dans les veines de Blue, le pirate su qu'il devait la calmer, et de toute urgence, la panique pouvant parfois laisser des séquelles non négligeables sur les gens. Une violente secousse frappant le submersible lui confirma qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à apaiser la miss, néanmoins, nulle alarme ne vint résonner dans les couloirs du navire, rassurant un peu l'homme. Malgré tout, les turbulences irrégulières qui agitaient son navire lui montrait que tout n'était pas terminé.

Doucement, il desserra sa prise sur elle, puis il remplaça son propre corps par des coussins de sorte à libérer la miss de sa présence sans qu'elle ne perde son assise. Ensuite, il prit place devant elle et l'appela gentiment pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Miss ? Blue ? Hey… Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est révolu, terminé. Concentrez-vous sur l'instant présent, pourquoi pas sur ma voix, hein ?

Les tremblements de la jeune femme diminuèrent, ainsi que les turbulences, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Pour le brun, cela signifiait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

_ Essayer de respirer un peu, songez au calme, à une mer apaisée, personne ne vous touche, il n'y a que moi près de vous, et je ne vous veux vraiment aucun mal, tout va bien, d'accord.

La demoiselle sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ses yeux se dirigèrent, hagards, vers les orbes argentées du chirurgien. Elle s'y accrocha, à ce métal précieux qui lui paraissait si calme, si doux, tout en étant féroce et impitoyable. Cette impression, cette importance qu'elle lui accordait, elle ne la lâchait plus, lui permettant de reprendre peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. Un à un, les muscles contractés se détendirent, se débarrassant des tremblements qui les habitaient encore. Le navire reprit une course tranquille, dans les hauts parleurs, Bepo annonça que le débarquement sur l'île était prévu dans une heure et s'excusa des turbulences, bien que Law se doutât qu'il ignorait tout de leur provenance.

_ Uh… ? Fit la miss, peu sûre d'elle.  
_ Restez concentrée sur ma voix, ou sur moi, tout va bien, d'accord ? Continua gentiment Trafalgar en voyant ses efforts payer, ramenant la blanche à un état collecté et normal. Je suis là Blue, vous ne risquez rien, vous n'entendez ?  
_ … Tra…falgar ? S'assura-t-elle qu'elle ne délirait pas. Law ?  
_ C'est moi, calmez-vous maintenant, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter Blue, poursuivit l'homme.  
_ Plus…. Jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus- S'énerva tout à coup la miss, surprenant le pirate.  
_ Shhh, Blue, c'est fini, ça n'arrivera plus, calmez-vous, je ne vous poserais plus cette question, lui promit-il.  
_ Pas vous, lui ! Je ne veux plus…-avec lui ! J- j'ai peur, ça me… il me hante ! Qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois ?!

L'air paniqué de la jeune femme et ses paroles ne faiblissaient pas. Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir déclenché quelque chose de terrible ou d'avoir mis le doigt sur une partie de la vie de la miss dont peu de gens étaient au courant… Soudain, le sous-marin se retourna, à la surprise générale. Law déploya sa « room » pour éviter une mauvaise chute à la marine et son mobilier, qu'il étendit au navire complet pour tout maintenir en place le temps de remettre l'embarcation dans le bon sens.

_ Blue, reprenez-vous s'il vous plait, appela-t-il la demoiselle, espérant qu'elle réagisse vite, les capacités de maintien du pirate étant quelque peu limitées. Miss ?  
_ I- Il va recommencer, je le sais, j- je ne veux pas ! Il va me faire mal ! Je- La- lave ! J'aime pas ça !

La terreur privait la demoiselle de sa réserve, inquiétant malgré lui le brun, qui crut comprendre, peu sur de lui. Rapidement, il choisit d'agir, priant pour que la marine ne lui en veuille pas.

La gifle partit sans tarder, claquant dans l'air avec violence, interrompant net la jeune femme. Un air choqué s'installa sur son visage, jusqu'alors tordu par la peur. Ses yeux d'azur se braquèrent sur l'homme, furieux. Puis, la réalisation de son environnement, du fait qu'elle lévitait grâce au capitaine devant elle. Elle comprit.

_ Uh. Je…  
_ Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, remettez dans le bon sens mon navire.  
_ Oh, pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle en usant de son pouvoir pour remettre dans son état normal le sous-marin.

Soulagé, Law se leva pour replacer les objets et relâcha son pouvoir. Puis, il se retourna vers la blanche, vérifiant qu'elle avait bel et bien repris ses esprits. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit doucement la main vers elle, main qu'elle observa, perplexe, ne sachant quoi en faire ou en penser. Néanmoins, elle n'afficha pas la moindre hostilité face à celle-ci. Le pirate s'avança un peu, jusqu'à ce que sa main touchât la joue de la demoiselle. A ce contact, elle frémit, se tendit, mais ne résista pas. Trafalgar empauma alors la joue, avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusque dans la nuque de la miss. Ses traits se détendirent rapidement, son magnifique visage retrouva bien vite son harmonie et son charme naturel, rassurant encore davantage le brun. Voyant qu'elle se laissait toujours faire, étonnée, il exerça une pression, la rapprochant de lui alors qu'il posait un genou sur le lit où elle était assise. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il l'amena contre lui, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le nez contre sa clavicule, la blanche ne comprenait pas, et cherchait encore à quel point elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dit. Cette question qui avait détruit des années de construction d'une forteresse mentale résonnait encore, chaque mot, chaque son, tout était pour elle comme une torture. Elle avait mis tant de temps à s'endurcir, à se créer cette force intérieure qui la protégeait des déceptions et de ses démons… Et voilà que cet homme, censé être son ennemi, qui l'avait sauvée des eaux, détruisait en une simple question tout ce qu'elle avait bâti depuis son entrée dans la marine. Pourquoi, comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était ce cœur dont les pulsations lui parvenaient, lentes, calmes, apaisantes, ainsi que cette main sur ses vertèbres, froide mais chaleureuse.  
Une seconde main vint s'aventurer dans la chevelure d'asphalte, descendant dans sa nuque, caressant ses omoplates, pour s'arrêter finalement au milieu de son dos, presque au niveau des côtes flottantes. Une poussée de ce membre releva la jeune femme, qui se perdit dans cette étreinte, cette embrassade que sa mémoire lui hurlait ne jamais avoir connu, cette douceur qui jamais ne lui avait été accordée, cette humanité qui toute sa vie lui avait manquée…  
C'était son ennemi, ce capitaine, ce fier et ténébreux pirate qui la lui accordait, en cet instant perdu, caché aux yeux du monde, dans cette chambre de ce sous-marin dissimulé sous les eaux infinies.

Les bras frêles et pâles vinrent tâter la peau hâlée du brun, glissant dans son dos, lui rendant peu à peu son étreinte, s'accrochant de plus en plus à lui, presque désespérément.

L'échange demeura ainsi, silencieux, tranquille. Nul ne bougea davantage, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour l'instant, cette douceur qui les entourait leur suffisait à tout dire, à se rassurer, à s'abandonner. Les minutes passèrent, le bruit tranquille des balancements du navire les accompagnant dans cet instant hors du temps. Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelque chose y mette fin, mais aucun des deux ne parvenait à s'y résoudre. Ce fut Bepo qui leur amena la solution, voulant s'assurer que son capitaine et son invitée n'avait rien après avoir vérifié auprès du duo de mécaniciens que le sous-marin n'avait pas reçu plus de dommage venant des secousses et du retournement, dont l'origine leur était toujours inconnue.

« Toc-Toc-Toc Capitaine ?

Comme brulée, Blue tenta de s'écarter, inquiète.

_ Shh, Blue-ya, du calme, c'est Bepo… Fit le brun en la retenant.  
_ Bepo ou non, c'est-  
_ Rien. Tout. Va. Bien. Il ne va rien vous arriver, pas tant que vous serez sur mon navire, d'accord ? La rassura-t-il.  
_ Mais-  
_ D'accord ? Recommença-t-il, plus doux encore.  
_ … D'accord. Je vous crois.  
_ Bien. Nous discuterons plus tard de ce qu'il vient de se passer, voulez-vous ?  
_ Je… Je crois, accepta-t-elle.  
_ Entre Bepo, appela l'homme en relâchant enfin la miss, moins mal à l'aise.  
_ Capitaine, vous allez bien ? S'enquit dès son entrée le Mink. Désolé ! Oh, Blue-chan, vous êtes réveillée, c'est rassurant, vous nous avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant vivement de la Marine, se retenant se justesse de la prendre dans ses puissantes pattes.  
_ Je vais bien Bepo, que voulais-tu ? Demanda Law.  
_ Le bateau s'est retourné, j'ai cru reconnaître votre pouvoir mais m'inquiétais pour vous capitaine ! Et puis pour Blue-chan aussi !  
_ C'était bien moi, on s'est fait surprendre mais c'est bon, on a réagi temps.  
_ Comment le bateau s'est-il retourné, d'ailleurs ? Interrogea l'ours polaire, espérant que son capitaine aurait une explication à cette menace fantôme, invisible et inexplicable.  
_ Et bien… Chercha le brun, ne voulant pas mentir à son second, et encore moins rendre son équipage hostile à la jeune femme.  
_ C'est mon pouvoir, intervint alors Blue, je contrôle l'eau comme tu as pu le voir, le fait est que si je perds le contrôle de moi-même je peux faire des dommages autour de moi, étant donné que cet élément se trouve à peu près partout. La brèche est de mon fait, les turbulences aussi. Désolée, ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel, s'excusa-t-elle, s'inclinant respectueusement.  
_ Oh. Mais, tu…  
_ Je n'utilise pas cette faculté en temps normal donc son contrôle m'échappe aisément, répondit la miss, devant la question informulée du Mink.  
_ Mince, moi qui pensait que tu serais, au contraire, une experte dans le maniement… Songea tout haut le second des Heart Pirates. Mais c'est pas grave, je veux dire, on a pas eu de blessés, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu tous nous noyer, ria l'animal parlant.  
_ Bepo ! S'écria Law, ne voulant pas gêner plus qu'elle l'était déjà la jeune femme.  
_ Ce n'est rien, c'est vrai qu'on peut s'attendre à ce que je sois plutôt entraînée à manipuler l'eau, pourtant… Enfin bref, c'est juste dommage je suppose, soupira la demoiselle.  
_ Je pensais que la Marine avait plutôt tendance à s'assurer que leurs recrues devenaient des armes humaines avec leur fruit du démon… Continua Bepo, toujours dans ses songes.  
_ Bepo… Le prévint le brun alors que la blanche reculait d'un pas, pâle.  
_ Mais c'est vrai, il n'y a qu'à voir les amiraux, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Aokiji et Akainu, il parait qu'ils ne cils même plus lorsqu'ils tuent ! C'est vrai Blue ? Ah ! Pardon, tu ne dois pas les connaitre, tu es sans doute trop jeune… Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda avec toute l'innocence du monde le pirate, ne se rendant pas compte de la pâleur de son interlocutrice, ni de l'inquiétude croissante de son capitaine.  
_ … C'est… C'est- U- Je- Tenta de dire la miss, alors que les larmes apparaissaient sur les traits tirés de son doux visage.  
_ Blue-ya, stop, l'arrêta Law en la prenant précipitamment dans ses bras. Bepo, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions initiales, laisse-la ! Ordonna avec anxiété le capitaine.  
_ Oui captain' ! S'exécuta l'ours sans comprendre, sortant à la hâte de la chambre de son supérieur.  
_ Je- Je-  
_ Là, shhh, je suis là, murmura gentiment l'homme en caressant la longue chevelure brillante de la demoiselle, qui bien vite passa ses bras dans le dos de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche d'un repère pour ne pas à nouveau perdre pieds.  
_ L-Law… Law… L-L-Law ! Se mit-elle à haleter.  
_ Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien, rien ne va arriver, d'accord ? Blue-ya, reste concentrée sur moi, juste moi, ok ?

La miss hocha la tête, ne lâchant plus des yeux les orbes argentées qui la fixaient avec intensité.

_ Bien, on va s'asseoir, et tu vas respirer en même temps que moi, suis-je clair ?  
_ Très, répondit-elle en calant laborieusement sa respiration sur la sienne.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, pendant lesquelles la blanche reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Enfin, elle se décolla du torse toujours nu de son vis-à-vis, et parla.

_ Désolée, je dois être encore un peu fatiguée pour être aussi susceptible.  
_ Ce n'est rien, par contre j'avoue que la question de l'âge me titille, avoua le brun.  
_ J'ai 22 ans, l'informa-t-elle, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.  
_ J'ai droit à d'autres questions ? Tenta le brun.  
_ Ça dépend, je suis obligée ? S'enquit la miss.  
_ Pas vraiment, mais si j'en pose qui t'aide à te détendre, c'est pas méchant, si ?  
_ Non, en effet. Je suppose que tu… Oh. Le tutoiement…  
_ Le tutoiement me convient parfaitement, lui dit Trafalgar, un sourire exagérément charmeur sur le visage arrachant un rire cristallin et sincère à la demoiselle qui le fit fondre intérieurement.  
_ Je pense que je peux m'en accommoder également, il est rare qu'on soit familier avec moi, confia-t-elle, un sourire triste naissant sur son visage.  
_ C'est dommage, non ?  
_ Un peu, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, chez nous les… liens… comptent peu, enfin, de ce que j'ai pu voir.  
_ Vraiment ? Même entre proches ?  
_ Il est d'usage de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle, c'est tout, clarifia la miss, à tel point que parfois, un père et sa fille n'ont plus le moindre lien… Murmura-t-elle avec amertume.  
_ C'est ton cas ? S'intéressa le brun, triste pour elle.  
_ C'est mon père adoptif, et il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais oui, c'est mon cas, soupira Blue.  
_ Je pensais que vous pouviez avoir des horaires aménagés pour la famille, je ne comprends pas.  
_ Tout dépend du grade, et ça se fait pour les familles non-engagées, je suis une marine, lui aussi, nous sommes trop sollicités pour pouvoir avoir le moindre aménagement.  
_ Toi ? Sollicitée ? Mais, depuis combien de temps sers-tu ? S'étonna le brun, oubliant le besoin de discrétion de la demoiselle.  
_ Tu sais que je ne peux te le dire… Juste… Longtemps.  
_ Oh, c'est vague, mais j'en m'en contenterai, laissa tomber Law en sachant qu'il allait déjà trop loin.  
_ Merci, lui fut reconnaissante la jeune femme.  
_ Au fait, cette imposante ombre que tu as fait apparaître lorsque nous avons dû remettre en état un des moteurs du navire, c'était… Un humain, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Son âme, il est mort il y a de cela des années, je faisais partie de l'équipe qui a retrouvé et identifié son cadavre… Expliqua Blue.  
_ Tu le connaissais personnellement ? S'étonna-t-il.  
_ Oui, c'était un commandant de la Marine, un homme avec un cœur en or, il avait pris sous son aile un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi à l'époque, il voulait le soigné, je n'en sais pas plus, mais, en tout cas, il était allé contre les ordres et est mort pour cet enfant. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu trouver l'enfant en question, je ne sais pas si ce qu'il a fait était vain… Ou si le garçon a survécu.  
_ Tu étais sur l'île de Minion, il y a onze ans ?! S'exclama-t-il. Tu étais une marine à onze ans ?  
_ Tu… Comment es-tu au courant de la date de la mort de cet homme ?!  
_ Je suis le gamin qu'il trimbalait d'hôpital en hôpital, il voulait me sauver du saturnisme.  
_ Oh… Alors c'est une franche réussite, non ?  
_ Il m'a fait avalé l'Ope Ope no Mi pour me soigner, et en est mort, un sbire de Doflamingo l'a battu et son propre frère l'a achevé, cracha l'homme. C'est une réussite, mais il méritait tellement plus que moi de rester en vie…  
_ Rossinante ne pensait pas ainsi, s'il décide de prendre soin de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine, tu devais en valoir la peine.  
_ Je n'y crois pas… Et toi… Onze ans et tu étais déjà en mission ?!  
_ Law…  
_ Oui, pardon, c'est vrai, pas de question sur ta carrière militaire. Merci tout de même, son âme t'accompagne alors ?  
_ Je m'évanouis à chaque fois qu'il repart, mais oui, il est prêt de moi, comme si la raison de sa présence en ce monde n'était pas achevée.  
_ Ou qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ceux qu'il aime seuls en ce monde.  
_ Sans doute, oui.

Un silence s'installa, silence que Law se dut de briser, un sujet tout aussi important que le précédent le taraudant :

_ Juste, Blue-ya, au sujet de… ce qui te panique… Commença le capitaine, son sérieux de retour.

Tout de suite, il vit la blanche se tendre légèrement, l'inquiétude s'installant dans son regard.

_ Ne laisse plus cette enflure te retoucher, il a beau être puissant, il n'est pas immunisé face à la loi. Parle-en à ton père s'il le faut. Et l'eau est le talon d'Achille des utilisateurs de fruit du démon, alors amiral ou non, ne lui laisse pas te dicter ta vie et tes peurs.  
_ Law… Comment- ? Fit la miss, à nouveau plus pâle qu'une morte.  
_ Des indices dans tes inquiétudes et ta panique. Bepo a mis les pieds dans le plat, aussi, désolé pour ça.  
_ Je ne peux en parler à mon père, et dès qu'il est là je perds mes moyens et… La Marine ignore ma capacité, je ne compte pas engager un combat contre lui et risquer une défaite ainsi que le fait de montrer mon pouvoir.  
_ Ils… Ils ne savent rien de… ça ?  
_ Rien, j'ai refusé plusieurs fruits du démon, et jamais je n'ai révélé cette force, je suis déjà assez efficace pour eux, sans qu'ils sachent, ils n'ont donc pas besoin de savoir.  
_ Tu te rends compte de l'information que tu me fournis là ?! S'exclama l'homme.  
_ Et je te fais confiance pour que cela ne sorte pas de cette pièce, acquiesça la demoiselle.  
_ Je suis un pirate, il ne faut pas me faire confiance, rétorqua le chirurgien.  
_ Law… Gronda la blanche.  
_ Je sais, évidemment je ne dirais rien de cela ! S'amusa le brun en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas sérieux.  
_ Je ne rigole pas avec ça, se plaignit-t-elle en frappant gentiment sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Désolé, je voulais que tu comprennes que tu peux te détendre ici, la rassura le pirate.  
_ Je garderais ça en tête, sourit Blue. »

Un gargouillement sonore retentit alors, coupant court à cette conversation. D'un geste de la main, Trafalgar désigna la porte, invitant à venir manger la jeune femme. D'un œil critique, elle évalua sa tenue et supplia du regard son interlocuteur de lui prêter quelque chose pour couvrir ses jambes. Ce dernier s'exécuta, sortant de son armoire une combinaison noire avec le Jolly Roger en forme de virus, caractéristique de son équipage, ainsi qu'un short délavé, usé, rétréci par les lavages répétés.  
Sans hésiter, la blanche choisi le second vêtement. Celui-ci lui tombait sur les hanches, mais lui allait, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux et couvrant suffisamment ses jambes à son gout. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'avoir les jambes à nue la dérangeait plus que cela, mais une marine à demi nue entourée d'un équipage de pirate, cela n'était pas très convenable dans son esprit.  
Lorsque le duo arriva dans la salle commune, ils furent accueillis par Sachi et Penguin, en pleine fringale non-autorisée, ainsi que par Bepo, qui justement reprenait les mécaniciens sous les yeux de quelques matelots se reposant avant de débarquer, l'île étant à portée de nage.

« Sachi, Penguin, on ne mange pas entre les repas, intervint Trafalgar, son rôle de médecin l'y obligeant.  
_ Mais captain'… Couina le duo, avant de se jeter sur la demoiselle, rassurés de la voir debout et en forme. Blue-chan ! On s'est inquiété, fichue Marine !  
_ Je vais bien, calmez-vous, s'amusa la jeune femme. Je suis d'ailleurs d'accord avec Law, c'est mauvais pour la santé messieurs, continua-t-elle en désignant d'un geste ample le buffet de sucreries qui était sorti.  
_ Mais on s'inquiétait pour toi Blue-chan, et quand on est anxieux on mange, nous ! Contesta Penguin, une moue adorable plaqua sur ses traits.

Un sentiment de contrariété s'empara du capitaine, qui se détourna pour aller trouver un encas moins calorique et plus sain pour son invitée, qui le suivit, interloquée par la froideur soudaine de l'homme.

_ Captain' ? Appela le Mink.  
_ C'est capitaine, Bepo, capitaine, soupira le brun.  
_ Désolé, s'excusa l'ours polaire, dites, on peut remonter à la surface ? On est à vingt minutes de l'île, et j'ai chauuuuud… Se plaignit-il.  
_ Oui, et emmène les deux inséparables avec toi, je vais ranger les restes de repas, ordonna le médecin en sortant un reste de boules de riz avec de la viande.  
_ Oui capitaine ! S'exécuta son second, trainant derrière lui les deux compères.  
_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? A l'instant, tu étais… Sévère ?  
_ Je les trouve juste trop proche de toi.  
_ Pardon ? S'étonna la miss.  
_ Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, étaient plus informés que moi jusqu'à il y a peu, ils sont proches de toi ! S'écria le survivant de Flévence, irrité.  
_ Attends, tu es énervé à cause de leur… familiarité avec moi ?  
_ Mais- Réalisa le brun, et alors ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se donner contenance en se versant un café fumant.  
_ Pour rappel, eux n'ont pas dormi avec moi, ne m'ont pas vu pleurer et ne m'ont pas pris dans leur bras comme tu l'as fait, et ils ne m'ont pas changée, alors que je me doute que tu as du me voir sous toutes mes coutures…

Prenant conscience de la gêne occasionnée pour la miss, et de sa stupide réaction, Trafalgar baissa la tête, honteux.

_ Pour ma défense, c'était à titre médical, et pour ton confort, aussi. Mais… Oui, c'est ridicule de ma part de m'énerver pour ça. »

Le silence prit place, apaisant, la tension dans l'air s'étant dissipée. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la demoiselle lava ses couverts et suivit son hôte sur le pont, où se trouvait l'équipage. Tous attendaient d'être assez proches du port pour faire les manœuvres nécessaires au débarquement, et en attendant, ils admiraient l'île, ainsi que l'immense bâtisse la surplombant, à la vue de laquelle Blue blêmit, reculant contre Law pour se rassurer.

« Miss ?  
_ Je ne pensais pas que nous étions dans cette zone de Grand Line, je nous pensais à des îles d'ici ! Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente et quel jour sommes-nous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
_ Le 20 septembre, pourquoi ?  
_ … J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines, inconsciente, dans Law et sous vos soins… Souffla, abasourdie, la jeune femme.  
_ Quoi ?! S'écria le brun.  
_ Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, avoua-t-elle, aussi surprise que l'homme.  
_ Et comment as-tu compris où nous étions ?  
_ Ce bâtiment, c'est une place forte de la Marine, une des plus équipées sur le plan technologique. Les pirates ne s'aventurent jamais ici, les quelques fous qui ont essayés ce sont fait capturés, s'en sortir ici est quasiment impossible pour un pirate, d'autant plus que le log pose met 38 jours à se recharger et qu'il y a des surveillances sous-marines régulières… Et je ne tiens pas à être vue en la présence de pirates que je ne combats pas.  
_ Es-tu certaine de ce que tu dis miss ? S'inquiéta le brun.  
_ Crois-moi, vous avez tous intérêt à faire vraiment attention, surtout si vous avez besoin de réparations ou de vivres…  
_ Merci Blue, murmura Law, en la prenant dans ses bras, angoissé par l'insécurité nouvelle de son équipage.  
_ La prochaine île n'a pas de présence militaire et est à quelques jours de bateau, les révolutionnaires nous tiennent éloignés depuis plus de quinze ans, un équipage comme le tien ne devrait pas rencontrer de difficulté là-bas, lui dit-elle. Si tu trouves un Eternal Pose de Roar, pars immédiatement, lui conseilla-t-elle tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle.  
_ Tuyau intéressant, admit le médecin, aller viens, je vais de donner une cape longue pour qu'on ne t'associe pas à nous, et considère que tu ne nous dois plus rien, tu nous sauves à tous la vie là !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et voilà que la jeune femme se revêtit d'un long vêtement dissimulant.

_ Merci, adieu, bon voyage et bonne chance, lui souhaita la Marine en sortant de ses quartiers. »

Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, le pirate la prit par la taille, la ramena violement contre lui, happant les lèvres de la miss pour l'embrasser, une passion démentielle lui serrant le cœur. De stupeur et de surprise, Blue ouvrit la bouche, et sentit presque immédiatement la langue de Law venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Submergée, la demoiselle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, ôtant à son vis-à-vis un soupir appréciateur.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparent, ne se quittant pas des yeux. L'homme lut alors dans les prunelles de saphir une promesse, ce n'était pas là un adieu, mais un au revoir, une confiance, un lien indestructible qui venait de se former entre les deux personnes. Un sourire fut échangé, et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. La Marine allait redevenir celle qu'elle devait être, se rendant à la base militaire de l'^le et informer son supérieur de son emplacement, recevant sans doute dans la foulée une mission, un navire à couler, un équipage à défaire, à détruire.

Trafalgar quant à lui allait faire profil bas, protégeant du mieux qu'il le pourrait ses hommes, les débriefant sur le danger omniprésent de cette île, jugeant l'importance des réparations avec ses mécaniciens, choisissant ce qui devait impérativement fait ici et ce qui pouvait attendre qu'ils atteignent Roar, la prochaine et proche île.

 _ **Bonus :**_

Mylana se déplaçait avec aisance entre des personnes présentes, trainant derrière elle le Chirurgien de la mort, quelque peu perdu, trébuchant et se rattrapant de justesse toute les dix secondes.

« Myla-ya, où allons-nous ?! Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité désespérée pour la centième fois de l'heure.  
_ Tu vas voir, rigola d'un rire cristallin la miss en forçant à nouveau l'allure, pressée. »

Le brun n'en dit pas davantage, suivant tant bien que mal cette demoiselle au sourire si éclatant pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes à travers la foule du Festival du Pain. Doucement mais surement, le duo s'éloigna du rassemblement, au grand soulagement du pirate.  
Soudain, elle s'arrêta, l'homme l'imita une fois qu'il l'avait rejointe. Là, il le vit : Le plus grand aquarium du pays, et surtout le lieu de sauvegarde du plus grand nombre d'espèces au monde ! Les yeux écarquillés, Law adressa un regard surpris et émerveillé à sa bien-aimée.

« Comment ? S'étonna-t-il, un sourire digne de Luffy étirant ses lèvres.  
_ Tu parles dans ton sommeil et tu n'efface jamais l'historique de navigation…  
_ Mais, à cette heure, n'est-ce pas fermé ? Interrogea le chirurgien en se souvenant des horaires du site.  
_ Oui, mais… J'ai un ami qui travaille ici, assez haut placé… Nous avons les lieux pour nous seuls, pour la soirée.  
_ Myla ! Myla ! MYLA ! C'est génial ! S'écria alors le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort, désormais comparable à un enfant le matin de Noël…  
_ Allez viens, l'invita la miss en entrainant dans le gigantesque bâtiment son doux homme si enjoué. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, devant le bassin des immenses orques, prétextant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes, la jeune femme laissa son ténébreux ami, qui terminait un succulent repas surpassant de loin ceux que son cuisinier lui préparait sur son navire.  
Rapidement, il comprit que sa Belle mettait trop de temps à revenir, et se leva. C'est alors qu'un mouvement brusque agita les impressionnants poissons. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers eux et comprit : Elle était là, au milieu d'eux, le regardant avec intensité. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, il ne restait sur sa poitrine qu'un entrelacement de bandelettes et de perles, s'accordant à la perfection avec les écailles qui habillait cette queue, présente à la place des jambes de la miss.

 _Une sirène… Je n'avais encore jamais vu une de ces mythiques créatures…_

Une danse emplie de grâce et de beauté commença alors, la jeune femme s'amusait avec les orques, joueuses. Subjugué, Law les regardaient, incapable de détourner son regard de l'élue de son cœur. Peu après, celle-ci lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Surpris, il s'approcha un peu plus de la vitre de l'aquarium géant, et comprit : Il y avait un rebord en hauteur. Déployant sa « Room », il s'y rendit, et découvrit la combinaison de plongée hermétique, l'enfila et sauta à l'eau, rapidement rattrapé par la magnifique sirène aux nageoires bleutées.

Lorsque, tard dans la nuit, ils arrivèrent chez eux, Mylana réveilla Trafalgar d'un léger baiser.

« Merci pour cette soirée inoubliable… Lui chuchota-t-il, encore dépassé par le bonheur qu'il ressentait.  
_ Avec plaisir, et joyeux anniversaire Law… Lui répondit-elle. »

Non, ce bonus n'est pas un possible élément de la fiction d'origine, Mylana n'est pas capable de se transformer ainsi… Enfin je ne crois pas ^^


End file.
